Shattered Hope
by jarf
Summary: This is a short little fic. Takeru is dying. What will Hikari do? Read and review as usual. *TAKARI, LIME* (Rating has been upped after careful thought)


Shattered Hope  
  
Authors Notes: This is my first Takari. It is totally from Hikari's Point of View. Now onto the fic!  
  
Takeru woke up one morning, the same as usual. We had been at a party the night before, and we fell asleep next to each other. But, he felt different than he did the night before. He had a sharp pain the chest. His chest was throbbing uncontrollably, and he felt cold. I ran to the phone and called a doctor.  
  
The doctor arrived about fifteen minutes later. After inspecting Takeru's body thoroughly, he came to a conclusion.  
"He is dying," the doctor diagnosed.  
  
My heart felt like it shattered when the doctor said that. I know Takeru's did as well, but that did not stop him from enjoying life. Instead, he enjoyed it even more. He wanted to savour the last few months he had left.  
  
"Hikari, I've wanted to say this for years now. I love you," he said.  
"I love you too Takeru. I was just too scared to say it," I replied.  
We kissed gently at first. Takeru felt so warm when he kissed me. I felt like I could melt. We broke the kiss, and he held me close to him.  
"I don't want to die. I don't want to leave you," he whispered into my ear.  
"I don't want you to leave either," I replied softly.  
  
Our love grew from that day on. Takeru did not worry about dying at all. He was strong, but I didn't know if he could win this battle. I just hoped he would.  
  
He didn't want to rush me into anything. He cared about me, and he wanted to enjoy his last time with me.  
  
"Takeru, I want to go one step further," I said.  
"Hikari, are you sure you're ready for this?" he questioned.  
"Yes, I am," I replied.  
"If you're ready, then I am," he said, as he kissed me.  
The kiss seemed so magical, as our tongues played around in our mouths, as I started to unbutton his shirt, as he started to unbutton mine. He gently kissed his way down to my chest, as he unclasped my bra, for my breasts to be exposed to the world. He kissed me briskly on the lips, as I took his shorts off. He started to remove my skirt, as his erection grew. I was extremely happy that I was with my boyfriend, that it seemed to last forever.  
He stopped kissing me, as he guided his manhood into my body. It hurt a little at first, but I got accustomed to the pain. He slowed down a little, as he kissed my neck lovingly, also wishing that this could never end. He came after a few minutes, and I was throbbing erratically in pleasure. There was a giant mess of orgasmic fluids, but neither of us seemed to care. We were just happy that we could be together. We went to sleep, side by side, our love stronger than ever.  
  
Then it all happened. Our love would be destroyed forever.  
Takeru fainted when he was at school. They called an ambulance. There was no point. He was going to die, and I couldn't do anything to help him. All I could was hope that he would wake up, that we could be together again. Boy, was I wrong.  
I sat by his bed for almost a week. There was no improvement. His condition had got worse. The doctors estimated he only had another few days to live. I had to hope that he would survive, but his chances were slim.  
  
I woke up a couple of days later, just to find out that he was going to die in a few minutes. His heart rate had severely dropped. I held his hand, watching silently, hoping that the heart monitor would start going wild as Takeru came back to life. It was the opposite. It completely stopped. Tears started to pool up in my eyes, as I released them, screaming. Takeru was gone, and I couldn't even help him. I had stopped screaming a minute or so later.  
I kissed him lightly on the lips and whispered, "Goodbye, Takeru. I love you."  
  
I would never be able to love anyone again. I made a pact to myself, to be loyal to Takeru. I kept the pact until the truth came to me. My life was shattered, and I would not be able to fix it, no matter how hard I tried. All I can do is hope. Hope that someday we will be reunited in heaven. That we can meet again, and fall in love again. That's all I can do. Hope. 


End file.
